


Tonight We're Safe

by kaleidomusings



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidomusings/pseuds/kaleidomusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So… Matthew, huh?" Claire says with a careful smile. Partly because her face is still sore from the beating she's had, and also in acknowledgment of the risk he's taking telling her his real name. "I think I like Mike better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight We're Safe

"So… Matthew, huh?" Claire says with a careful smile. Partly because her face is still sore from the beating she's had, and also in acknowledgment of the risk he's taking telling her his real name. "I think I like Mike better."

Mike -no, _Matthew_ \- laughs, his fingers still curled against hers. His thumb sweeps back and forth over her knuckles as he admits, in a soft voice, "I prefer Matt actually." 

Claire hums in response and winces when her ribs protest. "Shit."

To her disappointment, Matt pulls away and heads to his bedroom. "You should rest," he says over his shoulder, "I'll make up the bed and get you something to wear."

She glances down at herself and plucks at the collar of her blouse, torn and bloodied as it is. It was one of her favorites too. She'll have to throw it out now.

The urge to cry overcomes her suddenly, but she quickly pushes the feeling down. Matt rescued her. She's safe. There's no reason to cry.

"Claire?" She startles, looking up to find Matt holding out a shirt for her to put on. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think?" Claire asks, meaner than she intends to. She knows better to take it out on Matt when he's only trying to help, but as grateful as she is that Matt found her in time, they really hurt her. They were most likely going to kill her once they got the information they were looking for. And there's a big chance that this could happen all over again. With the possibility that she'll break under the pressure and tell them everything they need to know. And that scares her more than anything. 

She doesn't realize how much she's shaking until Matt helps her out of her chair and leads her into his room. He sets the clothes aside and moves closer, his hands hovering between them, waiting for permission. When Claire nods, Matt begins working on the buttons of her blouse and gently pulls her arms free, letting it fall to the floor. He even unclasps her bra for her before kneeling down, helping her out of her shoes. 

It's weird to be so exposed to a man she's not kissing (although she'd love the opportunity), but this is really nice too. Matt taking care of her and handling her gently after what she's been through is helping calm her down more than his words ever could. 

"Thanks," she says quietly after a long moment. It's not much in the way of an apology, but she means it all the same.

Matt pulls his shirt down over her head and smiles, almost a little shy, as he sweeps her hair to one side. "It's my pleasure."

He moves away, but she catches his hand and draws him closer. He goes without protest, close enough for their chests to nearly touch. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" she asks. 

His eyes widen in shock. "Claire…"

"Not like that," she says, which is only a half truth. Because she wouldn't mind if it was like that, but that's not why she's asking. Not really. "I just… I don't want to be alone."

Matt is quiet for so long, she starts to think that he'll turn her down. But then he pulls his shirt over his head and starts removing the padding he has underneath. The pants he keeps on, but he climbs into bed and holds the covers out for her, so she can slide in easily. She does so, sighing contently when Matt wraps his arms around her. She smiles when she reaches up to place her hand on his stubbly cheek and he turns his face into it.

"Matt," she says. She says it like a question, partly to get his attention and partly wanting to say his name just because she can. 

He smiles at her, his eyes bright in the city lights shining from his window. "Hm?"

Claire presses her face against his neck as she's reminded of the way he held her earlier tonight.

 _It's okay,_ he had told her. _I'm here. I have you._

"I'm glad you came to save me," she says.

His arms tighten around her as he buries his nose in her hair and takes a deep breath, like he's scenting her. Under normal circumstances, she might have made a sarcastic comment about it, but it's somehow reassuring in a strange way. "Me too," he says.

There's a lot they still have to figure out. The Russians, her friend's ruined apartment, and this thing growing between them that isn't quite love yet, but could be. For now though, Claire is tired, so she burrows closer against Matt and closes her eyes. All of that can wait until the morning, she decides.

Tonight, she can pretend she's safe here in Matt's arms.

"Night, Matt."

"Goodnight, Claire."

**Author's Note:**

> This is set almost immediately after Matt rescues Claire from the Russians and takes her back to his apartment. And while it's probably unlikely that they shared a bed, I'm going to pretend it happened anyway. I can't help myself. Just let me dream, okay?


End file.
